Chise Hatori
Chise Hatori is the main character in the manga/anime series The Ancient Magus' Bride. She is an apprentice/student and the bride of Elias Ainsworth. She is voiced by Atsumi Tanezaki, who also voices Arisa Uotani, in the Japanese version, and Dani Chambers, who also voices Naoko Yanagisawa, in the English Version. Appearance She has red hair, which she inherited from her mother, and green eyes. She often wears red and white clothe, as well as a green necklace from Elias. Personality Chise seems to be a typical teenage girl, though with a somewhat meek, subservient personality and issues with socialization, having had been considered an oddball by other children her age. She also tends to become attached to others quickly, particularly those who show her kindness. This exterior, however, belies a kind and courageous interior willing to go above and beyond in helping others, even at her own expense. The story begins with Chise falling into severe depression and selling herself into slavery, not considering what may happen to her as a result and displaying no concern for her well-being. When bought by Elias, she seemed fine being viewed as his experiment because he took her in when no one else would. With time, however, it's apparent that she was worried that Elias would throw her aside. From the beginning, she had little self-preservation and would place the well-being of others above her own health. She can be rash with magic, exhausting herself. Nevin mentions that by putting herself down, she degrades the worth of her actions and the people they affect. After speaking with Nevin and Lindel, she seems to have taken the steps forward to open herself up. Despite her lack of self-confidence, Chise is extremely dedicated to her role as an apprentice and her studies. She is very intelligent, though is rather naive - best evidenced by the fact that she is often tricked by fairies and similar creatures, who derive joy from her confusion. However, in recent developments, Chise has made up her mind to be an optimist, and displays newfound joy. She is afraid of thunder, perhaps because she had to suffer it alone. History Her father and brother abandoned the family when she was young, and her mother committed suicide in front of her. Plot Feeling unwanted by her relatives, she sold herself into slavery so that she did not have to worry about anything, with Elias purchasing her. She is a Sleigh Beggy, a special magus who can draw magic from her surroundings and within herself, at the cost of dying young because of the strain on her body, hence why Elias took her in, hoping to prevent her death. Trivia *She has about three years left to live naturally at most. *Her name mean "Little star; torrent of wisdom". *She and Shirayuki have something in common: **They have red hair and green eyes. *She is 15 years old at the beginning of anime/manga and later turned 16. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Orphans Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Spouses Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Siblings Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Category:Optimists Category:Neutral Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Category:Misguided Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Insecure Category:Victims Category:Chaste Category:Unwanted